


patton and the windowsill monster

by the_sunshine_dims



Series: patton and the windowsill monster series [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ???? i dont know what virgil is they just are, Child!Patton, Kid!Patton, demon!virgil, monster!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Series: patton and the windowsill monster series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748413
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	patton and the windowsill monster

The stars were shining brightly as Patton carefully got out of bed, Patton was normally a good kid and slept when he was supposed to,

But, Patton didn’t really care about that as he quietly made his way to the windowsill,

He only grinned when the void black creature reared back as it saw him, he ignored the shiver up his spine,

He sat his arms on the windowsill, before speaking, this had been an almost nightly occurrence for the passed week, the creature never talked back though, 

But Patton hadn’t lost hope! And no matter what, you don’t need to be Able to speak to become friends,

So he had continued getting up from bed in the late hours of night just to talk to the creature,

“-so today I met a dog! They were so cute! His name was cosmo!” He grinned “do you like dogs?” 

The creature made a movement that looked like a nod and Patton squealed 

“Yay!” He happily twirled around his room before going back to the window “I’m glad! dogs are so sweet and soft and loyal and kind! I’m glad I know another person who loves them!” 

Patton continued to ramble about a variety of subjects before he realized he had spent an hour talking 

And sighed “I’m sorry, I have to go to bed, I’ll see you tomorrow night!” He could swear he saw the creature sulking at the words 

“It’s okay! I- I’m gonna nickname you stormy! Ok stormy I’ll see you tomorrow night and we can talk more! So goodnight!” He smiled, before retreating to bed, 

He did want to talk more but he knew sleep was important, at least that's what his dads said, so he gingerly got into bed with one thought in his mind.

_ Tomorrow  _


End file.
